desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapman Woods
'''Chapman Woods' is a forest in Fairview where Ben Faulkner decides to build homes for the poor in Season 8. It is also the burial site of Alejandro Perez after he was murdered by Carlos Solis and buried by Gaby, Bree, Lynette and Susan. Story Season 8 Bree, Susan, Lynette, Gaby and Carlos drive here with Alejandro's dead body in the trunk of their car after Carlos killed him woth a candle stick to save his wife from being attacked. The girls dig a hole and bury Alejandro in it, he gets a cell phone call but it must go unanswered, Bree takes charge as Susan feels guilty about the situation. Alejandro goes buried in the woods. It is later revealed that Orson Hodge followed Bree into the woods and saw them bury the body, he later used this to send a blackmail note to Bree to icolate her from her friends. Susan later jogs out to the burial site after a month and the grass has grown over the grave, she continues to feel guilty. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know"/"Get Out of My Life") Ben is planning to build homes for the poor in the woods and gets Bree to give a speech to the council to get clearance, Bree soons regrets this when she sees the site and recognizes it as Alejandro's burial site and gets worried. ("The Art of Making Art") Bree wants to get the project shut down and so asks Ben what got his last project shut down, he mentions a specific type of endangered frog that needed protecting. bree and gaby then look for the frogs, find them, but soon lose them again, making their plan mute. Bree and Gaby then go to Lynette to tell her that they're digging up the body and the three of them go to the woods but are chased by a security guard, they split up and Bree finds the grave and, shocked, immediately calls Lynette and Gaby, the three of them stand there to see that Alejandro's body has been dug up. ("Witch's Lament") The girls are driving home, worried, and don't know what to do about the body, Bree takes control and assures them it will be dealt with. Bree goes to Ben who tells her someone found a body on his site and it would slow down construction, Bree tries to convince him to cover it up and ends up running to the grave and confessing. ben promises to protect her and so gets Mike to bury the body under concrete in the foundations of one of the houses. ("Always in Control") Ben's real-estate site begins to have money-troubles and Mike catches onto this, he stops Ben from making a deal with a loan shark and the site is still in dept. Mike tells Ben about how much money Renee has. ("Who Can Say What's True?") After not being able to pay back the loan shark, Ben needs money. Mike returns to the construction site to see a hoodlam has set fire to it, he catches it andsee it is Ben, he is shocked, Mike confronts Ben who has a heart attack-like event. ("Get Out of My Life") After receiving Orson's letter (see "She Needs Me") the police decide to go to Ben's site and dig up where the letter says where to find the boyd, they find Alejandro in the woods under the construction site, and then find Bree's prints on him, cauising her to be convicted. ("Women and Death") Category:Locations